Soul of a Saiyan
by Kokoro Okami
Summary: Das Herz eines Saiyajin schlägt feurig, und nichts darf die Flammen löschen. Doch manchmal muss man für seine Freiheit kämpfen. Ein junger Prinz muss das auf dem harten Weg erfahren. *Yaoi später*
1. Starring & Widmung

Soul of a Saiyan  
  
Starring  
  
Prince Vegeta  
Kakarotto  
Kokoro  
Freezer  
The Ginyu Force  
Ferae´mern  
as the mother of Vegeta  
  
Disclaimer All the rights belong to Toei Animation, A. Toriyama. The author does not  
own any of the songs, too.  
Claimer  
The author claims the original characters.  
  
By: Kokoro  
Genre: DBZ, AU  
Warnings: Sad, Violence, Romance, evtl. Lemon  
  
Für Monty.  
Für Chibi.  
Für Ni-chan.  
Für T-chan.  
Und für Imoto.  
  
Lyrics by Bryan Adams. 


	2. Prolog & Kapitel 1: Ein neuer Anfang

~*Prolog*~  
  
Viele Menschen denken, sie seien frei. Was ist Freiheit? Eine Stadt? Ein Augenblick? Das Gefühl, wenn man von der Schule oder der Arbeit nach Hause kommt? Sind denn alle Menschen frei? Oder keine von ihnen? Ihr Menschen habt so seltsame Vorstellungen von Freiheit. Seid ihr frei, selbst wenn ihr Gesetze und Regeln habt? Kann einer von euch mir sagen, was Freiheit bedeutet?  
  
Ich kenne die Freiheit! Ich hab sie gesehen, gerochen, geschmeckt, gefühlt und berührt. Ich bin durch die Wiesen meines weiten Landes gerannt, habe die Sonnen und den Himmel gesehen. Ich habe die rote Erde berührt, Tau unter meinen Füßen, den Wind in meinen Haaren gefühlt und die Wälder gerochen. Ich bin mit den Sonnen um meinen Planeten gezogen, mit dem Wind um die Wette gelaufen und war dem Himmel so nahe!  
  
Mein Land ist ein Mythos, mein Volk eine Legende. Ihr Menschen erzählt sie euren Kindern, wenn sie abends nicht schlafen wollen. Ihr erzählt ihnen von einem verlorenen Paradies im Herzen des Universums. Doch für mich ist es keine Geschichte, denn ich war da! Ich habe es gesehen, gefühlt, erlebt, ich war so unendlich frei!  
  
Und nun will ich euch eine andere Geschichte erzählen. Eine, in der Mythos und Wahrheit aufeinander treffen. Die Menschen erzählen sie oft aus der Sicht des fernen Betrachters, doch nie wurde sie aus dem Herzen eines Zeugen berichtet, aus dem Herzen eines Saiyajins. Ich werde euch nun erzählen von der Geschichte zu einer Zeit, als wilde Seelen frei waren.  
  
~*1: Ein neuer Anfang*~  
  
Langsam gingen die drei Sonnen über dem Land, welches viel weiter als das Auge war, auf und schufen ein Farbenspiel von unendlicher Schönheit an dem blutroten Himmel. Es war in den frühen Morgenstunden des neuen Tages, als die Strahlen über den Horizont hinaus über die Weite, welche die Heimat meines Volkes darstellte, wanderten um mit ihrem Licht ein bestimmtes Heim unter den vielen Baumhäusern zu begrüßen. Die vielen Tiere meines Landes bewunderten die leuchtende Pracht, in der das Haus erstrahlte, ebenso wie die ersten Saiyajins, die an diesem Morgen aus einem wichtigen Grund sehr früh aufgestanden waren. Alle spürten die besondere Stimmung, die über dem Land lag, und etwas Erwartungsvolles an sich hatte, als spräche sie: ´Wacht alle auf, in diesem Haus passiert etwas!` Und tatsächlich waren bald viele Lebewesen um das schöne Haus auf dem höchsten der Bäume, dem Sare-tinar, was in unserer Sprache Königsbaum bedeutet, versammelt. Der Anlass war die Geburt ihres Ky´san, des Prinzen. Meine Geburt. Es würde jeden Augenblick so weit sein. Das Singen der Bäume kündigte mich an. Als nicht lange darauf leises Schreien zu vernehmen war, ging ein frohes Lachen durch die Reihen der Wartenden, und die Bäume flüsterten sich leise zu. Dann endlich öffnete sich die Tür des königlichen Hauses und die Ky´raen, die Königin, trat in das Licht der drei Sonnen. Der Name unserer Ky´raen war Ferae´mern, was Heimat bei uns bedeutet. Und so war es. Nach den alten Geschichten wohnten in ihr die Kristalle der drei Sonnen, und so war sie nicht nur Herrin über die Sonnen, sondern auch für jedes einzelne Lebewesen unseres Landes eine wichtige Zufluchtsstätte. Ferae´mern flog nun langsam, erschöpft von der langen Nacht, hinunter zu den Wartenden, um ihnen ihre Hoffnung zu zeigen.  
  
Here I am This is me I come to this world so wild and free  
  
So sah mich zum ersten Mal mein Volk, und es jubelte. Dicht drängten sie sich um Ky´raen, und wollten alle als erstes an das Kind heran, doch meine Mutter ließ das nicht geschehen. Sie setzte sich mit mir auf einen großen Stein in das Licht der Sonnen und ließ mich die Wärme spüren. Ich war glücklich, als ich sie fühlen konnte. Nun wandte sich Ferae´mern wieder dem Volk zu und schaute an ihnen entlang um den herauszusuchen, der mich als erstes sehen sollte. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf einen kleinen Jungen, ganz abseits, vielleicht 2 Jahre alt. Sie lächelte und winkte ihn heran. Schnell machte die Menge Platz und der Junge rannte schnell nach vorn. Schüchtern kletterte er zu Ky´raen auf den Stein und sah zu mir hinunter. Seine schwarzen Augen hatten ein blaues Schimmern in sich, welches mich an den Himmel erinnerte. Lange sah er mich an, und dann fragte er: "Kann ich ihn.halten?" Nickend legte ihm Ky´raen das kleine Baby, das ich war, in die Arme. Fest wickelte ich meinen kleinen, dunkelbraunen Schwanz um sein Handgelenk, er sollte nie wieder in der Lage sein, mich loszulassen. Leise hörte ich ihn fragen: "Wie ist sein Name?" Wieder lächelte Ferae´mern und schaute in die Ferne des Landes, bevor sie antwortete: "Ve-ge´ta."  
  
Here I am So young and strong Right here in the place where I belong  
  
"Auf ewig frei..." Der Junge mit abstehenden Haaren lachte. "Ja! Und ewig frei soll er sein!"  
  
Frei.FREI.  
  
"FREI!" Laut schallte der Ruf eines 5-jährigen Kindes durch den Wald. Alle Tiere, die ihn hörten blieben stehen, warteten, lauschten der frohen Botschaft, die wie der Gesang des ersten Vogels am Morgen, welchen ihr Lerche nennt, die Luft erfüllte. Bei uns gab es diesen Vogel nicht, doch verkündete den neuen Tag die Xyra, eine geflügelte Kreatur mit glänzendem Gefieder und den Augen eines Saiyajins. Ihr Name bedeutet Trägerin des Morgens, und bei meinem Volk wurde sie verehrt. Jedoch war es nicht der sanfte Gesang der Xyra, sondern eher ein lauter, mächtiger Schrei wie der des Vogels, den ihr Adler nennt. Und er wurde ausgestoßen von mir. Während der Prinz des Landes durch den Wald auf sie zu rannte, blieben alle Tiere der Lichtung ruhig stehen und auch, als der kleine Junge das Gebüsch verließ und auf sie zutrat, wichen sie nicht. Sie kannten mich. Niemand von ihnen würde jemals Angst vor mir empfinden, denn ich war ihre Zukunft. Noch war meine Mutter diejenige, welche Himmel und Erde im Gleichgewicht hielt und das Land und seine Bewohner ernährte, doch irgendwann würde ich Herz und Geist des Planeten meines Volkes sein. Und irgendwann würden mich die Feinde unseres Friedens fürchten. Doch noch war es nicht soweit und all das lag in ferner Zukunft. Das Kind, welches nun über das samtweiche Gras schritt, das in allen möglichen Varianten von violett und blau gefärbt war, lächelte. Jeder, der es anschaute, würden zuallererst die dunklen Augen auffallen, erst wegen der Farbe. Sie waren beinahe tiefschwarz, doch schimmerten sie wie ein Regenbogen in allen Farben, wenn sie vor Lebensfreude strahlten. Dann fiel Einem der Ausdruck der Seele des Kindes auf. Mut, Hoffnung, Liebe und ein starker Wille spiegelten sich deutlich wider. Über allem lag Stolz, eine reiche Menge davon. Weiterhin fiel der Blick sofort auf die charakteristische Haarpracht des jungen Prinzen. Die königliche Familie war die einzige, in der ebenholzschwarzes Haar wie ein Feuer in den blutroten Himmel wies. Wer sich auskannte, dem würde auffallen, dass trotz der jungen Jahre die Größe des Kindes gering war. Es trug keinerlei Kleidung, sodass sich sein rotbrauner Schwanz ungehindert hinter ihm bewegte, was ihm zusätzlich einen wilden Ausdruck verlieh.  
  
It´s a new world It´s a new start It´s a life, it´s a beating of a young heart It´s a new day It´s a new land And it´s waiting for me Here I am  
  
Stetig schritten nun auch alle Tiere auf ihren Ky´san zu, um ihn zu begrüßen. Dabei sprach ich in einer leisen, ruhigen Stimme mit ihnen, denn ich wusste, sie würden mich verstehen. Ich strich ihnen mit einer zarten Kinderhand über das Fell, die Haut oder das Gefieder, welches von Art zu Art variierte, und in den Strahlen der Sonnen in verschiedenen Tönen schimmerte. Als ich ein mir wohlbekanntes Geräusch vernahm, blickte ich auf. Ein besonderer Freund kam auf mich zu. Es war eine Kreatur von der Art der Pegaren, geflügelte Wesen mit einem einzelnen, weiß-leuchtenden Horn auf der Stirn. Ihr Menschen kennt sie; ich weiß, dass sie immer wieder in euren Märchen vorkommen. Habt ihr euch jemals gefragt, woher sie kommen und dass es vielleicht kein Fabeltier ist, Jenes, welches ihr Einhorn nennt. Nein, kein Märchen, sie sind wirklich, ich weiß auch das, denn ich hatte eines als guten Freund. Mein Freund hieß Ley´mon was Magischer Flügel bedeutet und war, genau wie in euren Berichten, von reinweißer Farbe, ebenso wie die mächtigen Schwingen, die an seinen Seiten wuchsen. Ich habe ihm seinen Namen gegeben, und ich war sein einziger saiyanischer Freund, denn diese Wesen sind scheu und stolz. Sie können nicht bezwungen werden, niemand kann und darf Gewalt über sie haben. Der einzige Weg, einen Pegaren zum Freund zu haben, ist sie in deine Seele zu lassen, ihnen Zugang zu dem Innersten deines Herzens zu gewähren. Und nur, wer reinen Herzens ist und eine starke Seele besitzt, kann sich die Gunst erhoffen, von ihnen getragen zu werden.  
  
Nun schritt mein Freund auf mich zu und stieß mich zur Begrüßung mit seinen leuchtenden Schwingen an. Ich lachte und hielt mich an ihnen fest, um auf seinen Rücken zu klettern, was anbetracht meiner kleinen Statur nicht einfach war. Dennoch saß ich bald, und zusammen schritten wir beide auf die weite Ebene hinaus, vorbei an den türkis-blauen Bäumen. Hinaus auf die Wiesen. Der Himmel über meinem Land war blutrot getränkt, und so waren auch alle Meere. Kein Weg war mir zu weit, denn obwohl ich noch nicht die Kunst des Fliegens gelernt hatte, waren doch alle Tiere der Welt meine Familie, ich würde später für ihre Erhaltung sorgen, und sie wären mir ewig treu. Jetzt schossen wir dahin, über die endlosen Weiden, Berge und Felder, und noch bewegten wir und auf dem Boden, denn kaum gibt es etwas Schöneres als auf Ley´mon zu reiten. Um mich herum verwischte die Landschaft und meine Augen tränten vom scharfen Wind, aber mein Herz und meine ganze Seele schrieen das unglaubliche Glück, das in mir war heraus während jede Faser, in jeder Vene und Ader, in jedem Tropfen Blut meine Lebensfreude pulsierte.  
  
Wir würden unsterblich sein. 


	3. Kapitel 2: Freund und Feind

K: Gomen nasai minna dass ich so lange gebraucht habe für dieses Chapter. Es war eigentlich schon lange fertig, aber ich war nicht ganz zufrieden. Dafür mache ich diesmal mein Palaver kurz und lasse euch schnell den neuen Teil von SoaS lesen.  
  
~*Widmungen*~  
  
Ni-chan: Ein brandneuer Teil für dich und  
  
Lavendel: Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß! ^^  
  
K: Ich werde auch zu dieser Story ein paar Illustrationen malen, ich habe bereits soo viele Ideen. *smile* Aber ich bin z.Z. beschäftigt mit Pics zu B&B, meiner anderen FF. Wenn ich mich beeile, könnt ihr sie bald schon auf Ni-chans HP sehen, cuddly-yaoi punkt de punkt vu. Natürlich nur, wenn my dear sie dort haben will. *.~ Enjoy!  
  
~*2: Freund und Feind*~  
  
Schnell wurde es Abend und ich musste zurückkehren zu meiner Familie. Die Familie besteht bei uns nicht nur aus den Eltern und den Kindern, sondern das, was bei euch Familie genannt wird, heißt hier Them, und umschließt alle Blutsverwandten. Die engsten Bezugspersonen, also Mutter und Vater und auch eventuelle Geschwister werden Raem genannt. Mit ihnen, und nur ihnen habe ich einen Bund, eine geistige Verbindung, durch die ich sie spüren kann. So eng sind die Raem untereinander, dass es niemals vorkommt, dass sie sich trennen. Die Eltern haben noch eine besondere Vereinigung, die der Seelen. Sie kommt nur zwischen Lebenspartnern vor, die das Bündnis eingegangen sind, so sind sie ewig aneinander gebunden. Saiyajins werden sehr alt und die königliche Familie noch älter, deswegen ist es auch nicht nötig, besonders viele von ihnen zu haben. Jeder meines Volkes ist seiner Ky´raen oder seinem Ky´lorn, was König heißt, loyal. Meist liebt das Volk seine Monarchen und ich kann mich an niemanden erinnern, der so geliebt wurde wie meine Mutter.  
  
Nun hatte ich mich also von Ley´mon verabschiedet und lief zu Fuß zurück. Kurz bevor ich die Lichtung erreichte und ich die ersten Häuser sehen könnte, zuckten meine empfindlichen Ohren und ich wandte den Kopf. Ein Rascheln war zwischen den Bäumen zu vernehmen, und ich ging in Kampfstellung. Es gibt für mich unter den Bewohnern meines Landes keinen Feind und schon gar keine Bedrohung, doch befanden wir uns zurzeit im Konflikt mit einer anderen Rasse, den Icejins, und so musste man immer wachsam sein.  
  
"Wer ist da?"  
  
Meine Stimme klang ruhig, aber bedrohlich. Falls jemand mich angreifen sollte, werde ich kämpfen. . . . Noch bevor eine Antwort kam hatte ich meine Angriffspose gelockert. Ich hatte meinen Freund am Geruch bereits erkannt. Kurz darauf erschien ein schwarzer Haarschopf zwischen den Büschen, und Kakarotto kam auf mich zu. Sein Name bedeutet ´Freude im Herzen´ und glaubt mir, kaum ein Name hätte besser gepasst. Er war etwas Besonderes unter unserer Art, denn er hatte die Gabe Jedem ein Lächeln zu entlocken, der ihn ansah, und so konnte er Die, die traurig sind trösten. Er schaffte das sogar bei mir und blieb dabei, neben meiner Mutter, der einzige. Natürlich ließ ich es aber kaum zu, dass er mich tröstete.  
  
"Meshi-dan, Geta!"  
  
Er hatte mich in unserer Sprache begrüßt und dabei wie immer den Spitznamen, den er mir gegeben hatte, benutzt. Seiner Ansicht nach klang mein voller Name zu förmlich, und egal wie sehr ich auf ihn einredete und ihn verfluchte, es blieb dabei. Er jedoch war der einzige, von dem ich das tolerierte. Geta ist eine Abwandlung von Ve-ge´ta, und hat eine andere Bedeutung. Aber die verrate ich später.  
  
"Meshi, Kakarotto."  
  
Ich sah meinen Freund rasch näher kommen und dabei lachend auf mich zeigen.  
  
"Geta du hast ja mal wieder nichts an! Pass auf, dass das nicht noch einer von Sare-tinar sieht!"  
  
Ich runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn. "Du weißt genau, dass ich keinen Wert auf Kleidung lege, solange ich allein bin. Das heisst-" Ich wandte mein Gesicht Kakarotto zu. "Solange ich annahm, allein zu sein." Mein Freund lachte nur und ich seufzte innerlich. Natürlich nahm er meine bissigeren Kommentare nicht ernst, sonst wäre er auch ein schlechter Freund gewesen.  
  
"Ich glaube, du bist viel zu oft allein hier draußen. Wie wärs, wir schlafen heute zusammen und spielen morgen den ganzen Tag!"  
  
Ich konnte mir ein leises Lächeln nicht verkneifen, erst recht nicht, wo ich doch am liebsten losgelacht hätte. "Was? Du willst mit deinem Ky`san schlafen?" Manchmal war Kakarottos Naivität umwerfend komisch.  
  
Natürlich verstand er mich nicht. "Uh-huh. Warum nicht? Schnarchst du vielleicht?"  
  
Ich setzte eine gespielt-entrüstete Maske auf. "Wie kannst du so was nur denken? Ich bin der Prinz! Da sollte ich nicht schnarchen!" Mein Freund sah mich grinsend an. "Aber nackt im Wald rumlaufen schon?"  
  
Ich lief tiefrot an.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Wutschnaubend durchstreifte der bullige, glatzköpfige Saiyajin Sare-tinar. Nappa war der . . . nun ja . . . er war der, der alles in Schuss hielt. Ich weiß nicht so genau, wie ich es euch erklären soll. Er war schon immer da gewesen so lange ich mich erinnere und ich glaubte er würde niemals verschwinden.  
  
Er war nicht da, um mich auszubilden, meine Mutter wusste, dass ich alles von der Natur selbst lernen würde. Nur das Gleichgewicht der Welt zu halten, das würde sie mir einmal beibringen, wenn es an der Zeit ist.  
  
Nun suchte mich Nappa also, und das war gar nicht verwunderlich, schließlich war ich ihm davongelaufen, als er versuchte, mich für eine Horde kleiner Mädchen zu begeistern. Ich habe nichts gegen sie, Freunde sind ein paar von ihnen. Aber immer schienen die welche Nappa für niedlich hielt, sich als Furien zu entpuppen.  
  
Jedenfalls suchte er mich nun. Und leider hatte er mich auch sehr schnell gefunden, als er meine Aura im Wald fand. Oh je, da kam Ärger auf mich zu. Aber noch ahnten mein Freund und ich nichts böses, wir waren damit beschäftigt, verstecken zu spielen und all die anderen Spiele, von denen ihr ein paar kennen werdet, und andere wiederum nicht.  
  
Gerade übten Kakarotto und ich uns darin, wie die kleinen pelzigen Tiere auf der Erde, ich glaube ihr nennt sie Birkhörnchen . . . oder war es Kastanienhörnchen? von Baum zu Baum zu springen, ohne hinunter zu fallen oder zu staucheln. Es war wirklich nicht so leicht, wie es sich anhört!  
  
Ich hatte diese Übung allerdings schon manches Mal gemacht, und war dementsprechend erfahren darin. Mein Freund hatte da mehr Probleme, und ein ums andere Mal wäre er fast gestürzt. Aber er übte fleißig und mit einer Hartnäckigkeit, die nur Saiyajin besitzen. Denn auch nach dem tausendsten Sturz wieder aufzustehen ist es, was uns ausmacht.  
  
Währenddessen hatte unser fröhliches Gelächter Nappa angelockt. Nicht, dass er uns nicht gefunden hätte, hätten wir geschwiegen, er konnte ja unsere Auren lesen, denn wir hatten sie nicht unterdrückt. Ich als der Ky´san meines Volkes darf meine Aura nur in Notfällen unterdrücken, denn ich muss zu jeder Zeit für ein Mitglied meiner Rasse erreichbar sein, wenn es Hilfe braucht.  
  
Nun also kam Nappa auf uns zu, und Kakarotto und ich blieben vollkommen ahnungslos, bis er von unten nach uns rief. Ich wurde steif auf meinem Ast und wurde mir sofort die unangenehme Situation bewusst, die mich nun erwarten würde. Es gab nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder sich Nappa stellen und zweifellos einen Haufen Ärger bekommen, oder . . . Unentschlossen sah ich zu meinem Freund hinüber. Ich wollte ihn da nicht mit reinziehen, doch Kakarotto ahnte, was ich dachte und er nickte mir ohne Zögern zu. Ich entspannte mich. Ja, das war tatsächlich ein guter Freund!  
  
Kurze Zeit später flogen wir auf Ley´mon vor einem wutschnaubenden Nappa davon. Wir beobachteten seine bullige Gestalt kleiner und kleiner werden, und konnten nicht aufhören zu lachen.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Zweifellos hätte ich mir die Konsequenzen denken können, die mein Verhalten bedeuteten. Aber leider funktioniert der Verstand eines fünfjährigen Saiyajin anders als der eines Erwachsenen. Oh, wenn doch nur alle Erwachsenen das Herz meiner Mutter hätten, was wären wir Kinder glücklich gewesen! Ich war schon vorher von meiner Mutter bestraft worden, aber nichts bereitete mich auf das Donnerwetter vor, das mich an diesem Abend erwartete. Zu meinem grenzenlosen Pech war meine Mutter für eine Zeit verreist, in die entlegensten Grenzen unseres Landes, wo ich noch niemals war. So kam es, das sie Nappa die Verantwortung übertragen hatte, und das bedeutete, dass meine Strafe besonders schwer ausfallen musste, damit ich in Zukunft gehorchte und er nicht meiner Mutter berichten muss, er hätte mich nicht unter Kontrolle.  
  
Kakarotto warf mir mitleidige Blicke zu, als ihn sein Vater Bardock, der Berasou, der bei euch wohl einem General ähnelt, abholte. Er hatte es gut, sein Vater war ebenso mild wie meine Mutter. Ich habe mit damals immer gewünscht, ich hätte auch einen Vater. Meiner war gestorben im ersten Krieg gegen die Icejins, als ich zwei Jahre alt war. Nun herrschte schon lange wieder Frieden, aber tief in mir wusste ich, dass sie noch da draussen waren und nur auf eine Gelegenheit warteten, uns ins Unglück zu stürzen. Ich wusste bereits, dass Saiyajin als Raritäten gehandelt werden unter verschiedenen Völkern des Universums. Es war eine Schande, einen Saiyajin als Sklaven oder Haustier zu halten. Es bricht ihren Stolz genauso wie ihre Seele, denn Saiyajin gehen in Gefangenschaft zugrunde.  
  
Ich erwachte aus meinen Gedanken, als mich eine große Hand unsanft an den Haaren packte, dennoch unterdrückte ich ein Keuchen, als Nappa mich grob nach oben riss, etwa auf Höhe seiner Augen.  
  
"So so, du lehnst dich also gegen mich auf? Ich habe Mittel und Wege, das zu ändern . . . " Während er mich mitschleifte, rang ich um Worte.  
  
"Du..traust dich das doch nur, weil.Ky´raen nicht da ist!" Das war das so ziemlich das Beste was ich sagen konnte, um noch Öl ins Feuer zu gießen.  
  
Mit einem wütenden Zischen rammte er mich in eine Wand.  
  
"Du bist viel zu arrogant für einen Ky´san. . . " Ich spürte, wie er eine Hand um meinen Hals legte, und zudrückte. Verbissen versuchte ich, mich zu befreien, aber ich war noch zu schwach. Allerdings schwor ich Rache.  
  
´Irgendwann . . . bin ich stärker als du.´  
  
Auf eine Nacht wie diese folgten noch viele weitere. Und er hatte mich in der Hand. Selbst als ich endlich stärker war als er, entschieden stärker, konnte ich nichts tun, denn er hatte ein entscheidendes Druckmittel. Meine kleine Schwester, die in meinem siebten Lebensjahr geboren wurde. Ich wusste, ich hätte es meiner Mutter früher sagen sollen, bevor er meine Schwester bedrohen konnte, aber ich war zu stolz und zu beschämt über meine Schwäche. Nur Kakarotto, der mich in all dieser Zeit nicht verließ, wusste was passierte. Natürlich merkte auch meine Mutter etwas, sonst wäre sie keine gute Ky´raen gewesen, aber wann immer sie mich fragte, ich antwortete nicht. Dann sah sie immer sehr traurig aus, und ich verabscheute mich dafür, ihr weh zu tun.  
  
So oft es mir möglich war, riss ich aus Sare-tinar aus, lief durch die Wildnis, flog auf Ley´mon oder allein, denn das hatte ich gelernt, natürlich zusammen mit meinem Freund. Wir beide trainierten oft heimlich im Wald, während uns die Tiere meines schönen Landes uns Gesellschaft leisteten. Später unterrichteten wir beide auch meine Schwester, die Miareza genannt wurde, was Sonnenblume heisst. Allerdings sieht diese Blume nicht aus wie die auf der Erde. Unsere Blume scheint tatsächlich wie eine Sonne, den Tag über hell, des Nachts schwach glimmend. Sie wächst auf Sare- tinar. Wir nannten sie aber nur Meza, was ´Kleine´ bedeutet. So wurden wir zusammen immer stärker und bald waren Kakarotto und ich die bei weitem stärksten Kämpfer unserer Art, und ganz sicher würde Meza in unsere Fußstapfen treten.  
  
So vergingen Jahre des Schweigens, aber gleichzeitig waren es Jahre des Glücks, denn ich war nie mit besseren Freunden gesegnet, als Meza und Kay, was schnell mein Spitzname für Kakarotto wurde. Er pflegte mich Geta zu nennen, was ich ja schon erzählt habe. Mein wahrer Name, Ve-ge´ta, war ihm immer zu schwer, und er sprach es eher wie Vegeta, also in einem Wort aus.  
  
Nun bin ich sechzehn Sommer alt, und mein Freund achtzehn Frühlinge. Meza war jetzt neun Sommer, und man sah bereits die Schönheit von Ferae´mern in ihr. Kakarotto war jetzt ausgewachsen, und stark und groß. Wir Saiyajin legen nicht sehr viel Wert auf Äußeres, doch selbst für unser Volk war Kakarotto sehr schön. Ich war noch nicht ganz erwachsen, zumindest hoffte ich das, denn sonst würde mich mein Freund wohl immer um einiges überragen. Ich selbst war ebenfalls stark und muskulös, allerdings nicht so wie Kay, der mit all seinen Muskeln wie ein Gott aussieht. Ich war eher schmal und grazil, was mich anfangs sehr ärgerte. Aber wirklich einen Grund hatte ich dafür nicht, denn ich war in meinem Volk so begehrt wie niemand sonst. Natürlich deswegen, weil ich der zukünftige Ky´lorn war, aber auch wegen meiner Art, meinem Charme und natürlichen Eleganz. Ich war mir meiner Wirkung auf weibliche wie auch männliche Mitglieder meiner Rasse bewusst, kümmerte mich aber nicht besonders darum. Lieben wir Saiyajin auch sonst den Frieden, so gibt es dennoch zwei Ausnahmen: Wenn wir kämpfen, dann tun wir das mit Leidenschaft, das ist das, wofür wir gemacht sind. Die andere Sache sind die Paarungswochen, in denen sowieso alles kopfsteht. Und dann wird auch um seinen Liebsten gekämpft, wenn es Rivalen gibt. Kakarotto war bereits zweimal Ziel von liebestrunkenen Saiyajin geworden, und in diesem Jahr würde es auch für mich das erste Mal so sein, denn mit Sechzehn erwachen die Paarungsinstinkte.  
  
Dennoch rechnete ich nicht mit einem Gefährten. Sie würden zwar zuhauf ankommen, und ich würde Acht auf meine Schwanzspitze geben müssen, doch niemand von ihnen war wirklich stark genug, mich als Gefährten zu verlangen. Dasselbe mit Kay. Auch er hatte noch immer keinen Gefährten für sich beansprucht. Kurz fragte ich mich, ob er wohl mich um meine Hand bitten würde, denn selbst wenn er in dem Kampf mit den anderen Anwärtern siegen sollte, könnte ich immer noch entscheiden, ob und wer mein Herz erhält. Aber ich schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Kakarotto war mein Freund, es war unwahrscheinlich, dass etwas anderes als Freundschaft für mich empfand. Dennoch wäre er eigentlich der einzige, der meiner würdig war . . .  
  
Natürlich gab es auch Nappa noch, und ich wusste, dass er mich begehrte. Es widerte mich zutiefst an, genauso wie es mich erschreckte. Noch hatte er sich mir nicht anders als brutaler Schläger genähert, aber ich ahnte dass er etwas versuchen würde, fragte sich nur wann. Nicht einmal Kay hatte ich ein Wort von meinen Befürchtungen gesagt. Ich war stark, ich würde allein damit fertig werden. Ausserdem würde ich ja in nur mehr zwei Sommern Ky´lorn werden und meine Mutter als Licht unserer Welt ablösen. Und dann wäre meine erste Handlung, den Mistkerl ins Exil zu verbannen. Das war eine milde Strafe, ja. Eigentlich hätte er für seine Taten getötet werden können, aber meine Mutter selbst wHandlung,  
  
ar es, die die Todesstrafe abgeschafft hatte.  
  
Ich seufzte. Diese dunklen Gedanken lasteten schwer auf meinem Herzen und ich wünschte, ich könnte sie mit jemandem teilen. Neben mit lag Kay im Gras auf unserer Waldlichtung. Er war bei meinem Seufzer aufmerksam geworden und sah mich nun mit Interesse und Sorge an.  
  
"Was ist es, Geta? Seit vielen Wochen plagen dich Schatten in deiner Seele. Ich kann es fühlen, aber ich weiß nicht, was es ist. Wirst du es mir sagen?"  
  
Es tat mir weh, meinen Freund im Dunkeln zu lassen, er war immer besorgt um mich, vielleicht, weil er älter ist, denn wir sind gleich stark. Manchmal gewinnt er, manchmal ich. Wenn ich aber erst Ky´lorn bin, wird meine innerste Kraft erweckt, die nur ich und ich allein besitze.  
  
Aber ich sah ihn entschuldigend an. "Es tut mir Leid, Kay. Ich hasse es, dir etwas zu verschweigen, aber noch kann ich es dir nicht sagen. Aber dank dir vergesse ich meine Schatten, wenn du mit mir sprichst."  
  
"Hmm." Kay war neugierig, das wusste ich. Dennoch schwieg ich.  
  
Heute denke ich, dass ich das schon viel zu lange getan hatte. Ich hätte ihm gleich alles erzählen sollen. Doch ich schwieg, und schwor damit Unheil herauf.  
  
Aber noch wusste ich davon nichts und wechselte stattdessen das Thema. "Hast du vor, dir dieses Jahr einen Gefährten zu suchen?"  
  
Kay lachte, und seine Augen glitzerten verspielt. "O Geta! Wie kannst du nur glauben, ich würde dich jemals betrügen??" Ich lachte auch, und spielte sein Spiel mit. "Nun ja . . . Es könnte ja sein, dass ich mir einen Gefährten suche . . . " Dass ich dabei an ihn dachte, sagte ich nicht. Nur ich allein wusste, wie sehr ich mir wünschte, er würde um mich kämpfen.  
  
Kay grinste und tat, als stürze er sich auf mich. "Das tust du nicht!" Ich grinste auch, und rollte uns herum, sodass ich nun auf ihm lag. "Wie willst du das denn verhindern?"  
  
"Ganz einfach . . . " Geschickt drehte er uns noch einmal und nagelte mich auf dem Boden fest, aber so, dass ich mich leicht befreien konnte. Aber ich wollte gar nicht.  
  
" . . . Indem ich dich nie mehr gehen lasse." Da geschah das Unglaubliche. Kay und ich sahen uns eine Weile still an, und plötzlich senkte er den Kopf zu mir herunter. Ich schloss gespannt die Augen und wartete auf seinen Kuss.  
  
Aber noch bevor es dazu kommen konnte, brachte uns die Stimme meiner Schwester auseinander.  
  
"Was macht ihr da?" fragte Meza, und legte den Kopf schief. Tiefrot schob ich Kay von mir herunter und richtete mich auf. Zum Glück lief ich nicht mehr nackt durch den Wald, ansonsten wäre das hier echt schwer zu erklären gewesen.  
  
"Ich . . . äh, Meza . . . " Ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich sagen sollte und schaute zu Kay hinüber, aber der zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern. Ich seufzte.  
  
"Wir sind umgefallen."  
  
So ziemlich die dämlichste Ausrede die es gibt, ne? Niemand war so dämlich, erst recht nicht meine vorwitzige Schwester. Die zog jetzt eine Augenbraue nach oben und grinste.  
  
"Ja klar."  
  
Ich ließ den Kopf hängen. Überrascht sah ich auf, als ich Mezas Hand in meiner spürte.  
  
"Keine Sorge, Geta. Euer Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher!"  
  
Ich hörte Kay neben mir keuchen.  
  
"Ah nein Meza, das hast du ganz falsch verstanden! Ich will nichts von Vegeta!!"  
  
´Leider . . . ´ dachte ich.  
  
"Warum nicht?" fragte Meza jetzt und sah Kay stirnrunzelnd an. "Magst du ihn nicht?" Interessiert wartete ich auf Kays Antwort.  
  
"Doch natürlich!"  
  
"Aber? Er ist doch niedlich!"  
  
Ich riss die Augen auf. Meine kleine Schwester fand mich niedlich!!  
  
"Heheh . . . Aber ich liebe ihn doch nicht . . . " Traurig senkte ich den Kopf. Nein, natürlich nicht.  
  
Meza stand noch eine Weile still da, so als könnte sie es nicht fassen, dass jemand ihren großen Bruder nicht lieben könnte, und drehte sich dann um.  
  
"Du Dummkopf!" Damit war sie verschwunden.  
  
Ich fühlte mich plötzlich sehr einsam, sogar neben meinem besten Freund. Langsam erhob ich mich und wandte mich zum Gehen. Kays Stimme hielt mich auf. "Vegeta, warte bitte . . . "  
  
Zögernd drehte ich mich zu ihm um. Dann fühlte ich seine Hand auf meiner Schulter.  
  
"Du bist mir nicht böse, oder?" Ich schüttelte stumm den Kopf.  
  
"Ich hab dich sehr gern . . . Du findest sicher dieses Jahr jemanden-" Ich fühlte Wut in mir aufsteigen und schlug seine Hand weg.  
  
"Warum hast du mich fast geküsst??" Kay kratzte sich am Kopf und wich meinem Blick aus.  
  
"Ich, ähm . . . weiß nicht . . . "  
  
Ich starrte ihn ungläubig an. "Du weißt es nicht? DU WEISST ES NICHT??" Ohne das ich es bemerkte hatten sich Tränen ihren Weg auf meine Wangen gesucht. Als Kay aufsah, erschrak er.  
  
"Oh Geta. . . " Aus seiner Stimme schwang Mitleid und seine Augen sahen mich traurig an. "Es tut mir so leid . . . "  
  
Ich sah ihn nicht mehr an. Ich lief davon.  
  
~*~*~ 


	4. Kapitel 3: Kräftemessen

Es tut mir sehr leid, ich weiß, diese FF war erstmal auf Eis gelegt. Das lag daran, dass ich unbedingt „Taubstumm" anfangen und B&B beenden wollte/will. Natürlich habt ihr Recht, es ist unfair, dafür eine andere FF, die ja auch gemocht wird, links liegen zu lassen. Ich verspreche, dass so etwas nicht mehr vorkommt.

Dieses Chappie ist vergleichsweise kurz, aber ich wollte ein Lebenszeichen von ihr geben.

Nun zu den Reviews:

Nijin: Meine Liebe, ich fürchte, mittlerweile hat deine Begeisterung für meine FFs nachgelassen. Aber keine Sorge, ich habe dich trotzdem gern!

Mangafan: Danke für das Lob! Ich kann dir versichern, die FF wird auch noch dunkel, allerdings mehr im mentalen Sinne. Sie wird nicht so grausig werden wie „Taubstumm", hat aber ihre ganz eigenen Schattenseiten. Insgesamt gesehen wird sie aber leichtere Kost.

Lavendel: Meine treue Leserin! Yay, ein Fan! Schau, dein Review hat den Ausschlag gegeben, ich habe upgehdated! Hmm... Ja, die Schreibweise ist „zärtlich", aber sie wird keine reine Streicheleinheit! Allerdings musst du keine so starken Nerven haben wie in „Taubstumm" – puh! Erleichterung!

An Alle: Viel Spaß mit dem Chappie! Alle Vegeta-Fans werden sicher was zum Jubeln haben! _grin_

**3: Kräftemessen**

So schnell mich meine Beine trugen, rannte ich zurück zu Sare-tinar. Tränen strömten rechts und links meine Wangen herunter und ich fühlte mich, als könnte ich nie wieder glücklich sein.

Wie ein Lichtblitz war ich angekommen und an den Saiyajin vorm Eingang vorbei in den großen Baum hineingelaufen. Mein Zimmer war ganz oben, in der Krone, wo ich jeden Morgen und jeden Abend der kam und ging einen wunderschönen Sonnenaufgang bewundern konnte.

Heute bedeutete mir all diese Schönheit nichts. Ich hatte mich in meinem Zimmer eingeschlossen und nahm mir vor, hier zu sterben. Natürlich ein dummer Gedanke, doch in diesen traurigen Momenten fühlte ich mich so.

Kaum aber hatte ich mich ein wenig beruhigt und starrte düster aus dem Fenster, als mich ein Klopfen an der Tür aus meinen Gedanken holte. Unwirsch rief ich der Person zu:

„Lass mich allein! Ich will niemanden sehen."

Zu meiner Überraschung ertönte ein Krachen und mit einem Mal stand niemand anderes als Nappa in meinem Zimmer. Augenblicklich wurde ich dunkelrot vor Zorn.

„Wie kannst du es wagen??" Bebend war ich aufgesprungen und hatte mich vor dem ungebetenen Eindringling aufgebaut. Ich war mindestens einen Meter kleiner als der Berg von einem Saiyajin, aber das beeindruckte mich nicht. Jeder hatte mittlerweile gelernt mich zu respektieren und ich würde es auch ihm beibringen.

„Ich habe mir Sorgen um Euch gemacht, Ky´san. Was hätte ich Eurer Mutter und Schwester gesagt, wenn Euch etwas zugestoßen wäre?"

Ich knurrte gefährlich. „Warum sollte mir denn etwas zustoßen?"

Nappa grinste ein ekelhaft schleimiges Grinsen, das mir Schauer über den Rücken jagte, aber ich ließ mir nichts anmerken, und knurrte nur noch etwas lauter.

„Es könnte doch immer sein, dass jemand ein Attentat auf Euch vorbereitet. Oder Euch zu seinem _Miulo_ machen will... Das wäre doch eine Verschwendung. So eine Kreatur wie Euch verdient zweifellos nur der Beste."

Meine Augen weiteten sich unmerklich. _´Zu seinem Miulo machen?_´

Miulo war bei uns das Wort für den Seelengefährten, den sich jeder Saiyajin wünschte.

Dann dachte ich über seine restlichen Worte nach.

´Allein der Gedanke eines Attentats ist töricht! Jeder weiß, dass nur ich der nächste Ky´lorn werden kann. Meint er-?´

Meine Augen verengten sich. „Ich erreiche diesen Sommer mein sechzehntes Jahr. Es wäre denkbar, dass um mich geworben wird... und dass ich einen von ihnen auswähle!"

Nappa trat mit glühenden Augen nah an mich heran und flüsterte mir ins Ohr.

„Oh ja ich weiß Ihr werdet wählen. Aber nur den Besten, nicht wahr?"

Es kostete all meine Willenskraft um ihn nicht von mir zu stoßen.

„Und wer ist der Beste, Nappa?"

„Nun... es käme ein Nahestehender in Frage. Jemand von hohem Ansehen..."

Ich wandte meinen Kopf und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Jemand wie DU, Nappa?"

Er lachte leise und nickte.

„Ja, jemand wie ich. Jeder andere ist unwürdig. Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ein Nichtswürdiger es wagt, euch zu seinem Miulo zu machen. Nein, nein..."

Ich hörte und spürte die Drohung aus seinen Worten heraus. Aber ich würde mir nicht drohen lassen. Nicht mehr.

„Nappa. Ich sage es dir ein einziges Mal: Ich, und nur ich suche mir meinen Miulo aus, wenn es soweit ist! Und ich kann dir versichern, dass deine Chancen sehr schlecht stehen. Du bist alt und nicht mein Typ!"

Mit einem wütenden Zischen packte er mich am Arm und zog mich zu seinem Gesicht hoch, sodass ich seinen ekelhaften Atem auf meinen Wangen spürte.

„Hör zu du Missgeburt von einem-"

WHAM!

Mit einem Schlag hatte ich ihn gegen eine Wand befördert und er hielt sich die aufgeplatzte Lippe und starrte zu mir hoch.

Mit zwei Schritten war ich bei ihm und zog ihn nun meinerseits am Kragen hoch.

„Wenn du es noch einmal wagst, mich in irgendeiner Weise zu berühren, Nappa, werde ich dich verbannen lassen. Und falls du mich wieder beleidigst, werde ich dich verprügeln und dann verbannen... verstanden?"

Und diesmal konnte er nicht anders als Nicken. Ich grinste zufrieden und ließ ihn los.

„Die Tür reparierst du. Und jetzt verschwinde!"

Schnell und mit dem Schwanz zwischen den Beiden stolperte der Wandschrank von einem Saiyajin zur Tür hinaus und die Treppe hinunter.

Nach einer Weile klopfte es wieder an der notdürftig reparierten Tür meines Zimmers, und ich wusste auch sofort wer es war.

Seufzend drehte ich mich auf den Rücken von der Bauchlage, in der ich mich gerade noch befunden hatte, und setzte mich auf.

„_Kanné, Minx._"

Das heißt „Komm, Mutter." Natürlich erkannte ich meine Minx schon an der Aura aber auch an ihrem Geruch. Mit einigem Quietschen öffnete sich die ramponierte Tür und meine Mutter betrat den Raum. Sie sah sehr schön aus, wie sie dort im Sonnenlicht stand, aber wenn ich darüber nachdenke, sah sie für mich immer wie ein, wie ihr es nennt, Engel aus.

„Ve..."

Schnell stand ich auf und verbeugte mich respektvoll vor meiner Herrscherin, bevor ich ihren Handrücken mit meiner Stirn berührte. Das war eine Geste des Respekts; wie überrascht war ich, sie bei euch Menschen wiederzufinden, wenn auch etwas anders.

Sie hatte mich bei meinem Spitznamen genannt, die einzige weitere Person abgesehen von Kay und Meza, bei denen ich dies dulden würde.

„Du wirkst angespannt, mein Kind. Setz dich, bitte."

Minx hatte das Talent dazu, genau zu wissen, wenn ihre Kinder etwas bedrückte. Ich setzte mich also wieder aufs Bett und sah zu ihr auf, mehr noch als sonst, denn sie überragte mich noch immer um einige Zentimeter, nicht viel, aber gerade soviel, dass ich nie auf sie herabsehen konnte, selbst wenn ich es bei so massiven Typen wie Nappa konnte.

Apropos Nappa, der Gedanke an ihn ließ mich wieder an die vergangene Stunde denken.

Minx kam auf mich zu und setzte sich neben mich, dann nahm sie meine Hände und hielt sie fest in ihren. Unsere Hände unterschieden sich; aber nur durch die Hautfarbe. Meine Hände waren sonnengebräunt, ihre nahezu weiß. Aber sonst hatte ich ihre schmalen, feingliedrigen Hände geerbt, genau wie meinen Körperbau. Ich hatte schon immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass ich zu feminin aussähe, und manchmal machte es mich sehr wütend, aber meistens war ich froh, nicht so bullig und muskelbepackt auszusehen, wie es oftmals in unserer Rasse vorkam. Ausserdem... war eine grazile und elegante Art genau die Eigenschaften, die viele andere Saiyajin anzog.

Womit ich innerlich schon wieder bei Kay angelangt war. Ich konnte ein resigniertes Seufzen nicht unterdrücken, und meine Mutter sah mich intensiv an.

„Du bist heute sehr früh zuhause... Was ist passiert? Und-" Sie deutete mit einem Nicken zur Tür, „-wer hat deine Tür demoliert?"

„Ich habe mich über Kakarotto aufgeregt.... Und die Tür hat Nappa demoliert, weil ihm nicht gefiel, dass ich zu ihm sagte, er würde nie mein Miulo werden."

Ihre Augen blitzten. „Bevor mein Sohn der Gefährte dieses Wandschranks wird, knipse ich die Sonne aus... Aber ich verstehe ihn. Du bist sechzehn Sommer, bald kannst du dir einen Miulo wählen. Nur wähle mit dem Herzen, Ve. Du wirst das Ziel vieler Anwärter werden."

Ich nickte ihr zu.

_´Mit dem Herzen wählen...´_

„Ich danke dir, Minx."

Sie sah mich eine Weile schweigend an, dann zog sie mich zu meiner Überraschung in ihre Arme und strich mir sanft über mein schwarzes Haar.

„Mein Ve-ge´ta... Ich bin schon sehr gespannt, wer dein Herz gewinnen wird... Du wirst deinen Miulo finden, ich weiß es."

So geborgen wie ich mich in ihrem Griff fühlte, stellte ich ihr eine belastende Frage:

„Wie?"

Ihr leises Lachen flog durch mein Zimmer.

„Du wirst es wissen, ganz einfach. Hier!" Sie deutete zu meinen Herzen.

Dann stand sie auf. „Ruhe nun mein Kind, und zerbrich dir nicht heute Nacht schon deinen Kopf. Du hast noch soviel Zeit. Und denk daran, dass ich nichts von dir erwarte. Du musst nicht in diesem oder den nächsten drei Jahren einen Gefährten finden, und auch keinen Nachkommen zeugen. Ausserdem," fuhr sie mit einem seltsamen Glitzern in den Augen fort, „sind es die von Kindern geborenen Kinder, die am schnellsten erwachsen werden müssen..."

Damit verließ Mutter mich und meine sehr verwirrten Gedanken.


End file.
